A Riddle in the Past
by Paadfoot
Summary: Harry has to travel to the past to change Tom Riddle from being Voldemort in the future. Harry/Tom and Harry/Abraxas. COCKBLOCK RIDDLE! Don't read if you don't like yaoi. Collab fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat on the steps of Hogwarts thinking to himself as he watched some stars that were projected from the ceiling. He had just began creating Horcruxes of himself and it had taken so much out of him to just make one. He still looked very much like himself though which he loved .He found himself an attractive man

Harry had landed in the middle of Hogwart's hall. Dumbledore had given him a mission. And the mission was to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort. He was given a Time Turner to go back in time and a letter to give to Headmaster Dippet. How the fuck was he suppose to this himself. Harry stood up and brushed the dirt of him. He now had to find Headmaster Dippet.

Tom heard a noise and soon got up to investigate. He got his wand ready behind his robes just in case.

Looking around Harry was trying to figure out where he was. He was in awe of how Hogwarts looked now. Walking backwards in awe. Figuring what the fuck he was going.

He soon saw the boy and rose a brow, keeping his wand at ready he approached him"hello there"he used his charming grin.

Harry whipped around to the sound of the voice. He gripped his wand that was in his sleeve.

"Hello." It was Tom fucking Riddle

Tom smiled "You seem new here, and arriving in the middle of the year you must be a transfer,"he grinned.

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes I am. I'm looking for headmaster Dippet's office."

"I'll have to show you it follow me," Tom put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That would be helpful."

"why are you so cautious?" he asked raising a brow

"I'm not being cautious. Can you just please show me where the office is?"

Tom nodded. "Of course"he headed towards the head master's office"this way."

"Thank you... I'm sorry but I haven't gotten your name yet." Harry followed behind Tom as he walked away.

"Tom Riddle."he said"and yours?"

"Harry Evans. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Harry Evans." He kept walking and soon came up to the office,"here we are."

"Thank you Tom." Harry looked at the giant bird statue. "Is there a password or anything?"

He said the password"There you go,Evans."

"Errrr okay." Harry walked onto the first step. "Hey Tom...will I see you around?"

"Most likely. Hopefully in Slyhterin's common room"

Harry let a small smile creep across his face. "Yeah see ya." He finished climbing the stairs to the headmaster's office. He knocked softly at the door.

Tom headed towards his rooms.

The Headmaster was behind his desk doing some papers "Umm excuse me Headmaster Dippet. I'm new here. I'm a transfer student form Dumstrung."

He looked up and smiled"I see I haven't heard of you coming."

"Well i was sent with this letter." He handed the letter that Dumbledore had wrote and told him to give it Dippet.

He took it and read it and sat down"oh my...i see well my boy lets get you settled shall we?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you Headmaster Dippet."

He nodded and got up to set things straight."Go on you'll be settled in." He gave Harry everything he would need.

Harry wondered out of the office. Now where the fuck was Slytherin common room. Fuck he forgot to ask. Now he was screwed

He had forgotten something in the hallway and soon was running into the young Mr. Evans fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck..." He moan looking for his glasses. "You should look where your going."

"I'm sorry are you hurt," Tom had caught Harry's glasses and held them out to him.

Harry grabbed his glasses fro tom's hand. "I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

Tom rose a brow,"You seem very feisty Evans"

Harry blushed. "I am not fucking feisty Riddle." Harry was now standing up glaring at the boy. Where the fuck does he get off calling him feisty.

Tom rose a brow once more but grinned wickedly,"Such a tongue on you"

Harry growled. "Fuck off." He stalked off in the opposite direction of which Tom came in.

Tom laughed and followed him

"Riddle stop following me."

"Why should I,you might get lost," Tom grinned

"Why does it even matter if I get lost? It wouldn't matter to you know would it?" Harry growled out. He didn't need Riddle.

"You seem to not like me Evans. Why would you not like me?I've done nothing but help you so far"he gave a false smile

"Your the one who's been a jerk to me since you bumped into me." Harry backed away. "And don't even give me none of that false smile shit."

"How have i been a jerk?"he moved closer

Harry stepped back from Tom. "Calling me names." Harry lost the seriousness in his voice

"Now you are just making things up Evans."

"I am not." Harry kept backing up till he hit the wall.

Tom grinned putting one hand up against the wall. "I believe that you are"

A blush crept along Harry's pale cheeks. Looking away. "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Why look away?"Tom tried to look him in the eyes

"It's nothing Riddle."

"Then look me in the eyes Evans"

Harry looked him in the eyes. "Like i said it. Doesn't. Matter."

Tom grinned "Does it?"

"Like I said Riddle it doesn't"

Tom chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Yes." Thinking quickly Harry brought his knee up and hit Tom in crotch

Tom eyes went wide as he clutched himself falling to his knees

Harry snickered a little. "There's your answer Riddle. See ya." harry walked the direction in which Slytherin common room was.

Tom coughed laying there for a bit.

Harry finally managed to get to the dungeons where the opening of the common room was. Now the only problem was figuring out the password.

Tom soon got up heading back once recovered.

Harry thought of what the password would be. Harry heard footsteps behind him...To, came up and said it. "That was a very rude thing to do Evans"

Harry looked at Tom. "Well back someone to the wall is a rude thing to do Riddle. What I did was only in defense."

"Well if you had answered the question,"he headed inside"Whats the password then Riddle or are you still going to rude and not tell me?"

"Salazar is what it is Evans if you had been listening"

"I have been listening. Your just gah forget it. It's not even worth it." Harry stomped of into the common room. He could figure out Riddle at all. First he nice then he's just an insufferable jerk!

Tom rolled his eyes chuckling

Harry found his way up the stairs to his dorm room. He finally found at and his bed was closes to the left side of the wall. He sat on his bed trying to collect his thoughts.

Tom headed towards his Room after awhile

Harry let out a sigh. _How the hell was he suppose to get close to Riddle when he didn't any in. Would he have to try and be friend him. It was the only way to stop him from becoming Voldemort._ Harry when in search of Tom to apologize Really not wanting to. But what choice did he have.

Tom was resting in his bed when his door opened.

Harry strolled into Tom's room. "Hey...Can I talk to you?"

Tom looked up. "Didn't think you'd want to."

Harry took another step in. "Look I wanted apologize to you about what happened. It wasn't right for me to knee you. I'm Sorry."

Tom got up and gave him a devilish smile. "Thank you for apologizing"

"Errr your welcome. Erm so what do you do for fun around here?"

"So why did you transfer?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Because I didn't want to go to Dumstrung it was...far from my home. Why do you distance yourself from people?"

"Who says i distance myself?"

"I've seen the way you act around people. You don't even interact with anyone else."

Tom chuckled. "You haven't been around long enough"

"I may not have been but what I've seen. Why don't you prove me wrong then." Harry grinned. His plan was finally unraveling.

He glared and had to stop himself from cursing this Evans boy

Harry folded his arms. "Scared Riddle? Well i guess since your too much of pansy I can just go then."

".Not." Tom got up gritting his teeth

"Yes you are," Harry sang. Damn he didn't think teasing him would be this much fun.

Tom got in his face,"No I am not you sniveling brat"

Harry laughed right in his face. "Me a sniveling brat. Why don't you look at yourself."

Tom grabbed Harry by his throat.

".RIDDLE!"

Tom let go quickly and moved backwards. It wouldn't do good to kill the Evans boy right now.

Harry stood up straighten himself out. "Of course you can;t"

Tom looked him in the eyes anger and annoyance running thru them

Harry just loved annoying Riddle. What way to provoke him next. "You know it's rude to answer someone when they ask a question."

"Get out Evans"he snarled

"Fine. But you just proven my point." Harry left the room. His plan had failed in the end. Well he would have to come up with a new one.

Harry dropped down on the chair that was in the common room. Now what the fuck is he suppose to do.

Tom sighed and sat on his bed .Feeling rather warm he looked down becoming flabbergasted at the erection he had from the mini brawl of wits"ugh..."

How the fuck is he suppose to get close. Maybe acting like a heartless bastard ...or maybe he could a boy to get him jealous. "Fuck," He yelled out. He curled up into a ball on the chair

Tom sighed closing and locking his door, why waste the pleasure.

Now who could Harry use to make him jealous. Who was the one person Tom couldn't compete with...

Abraxas roamed into the common room his neck with a hickey and his face with a smack mark on it.

Harry paced back and forth again. thinking who he use. He saw blonde hair. _Wait blonde hair. there was only one person who had blonde hair a Malfoy._

Abraxas looked rather confident in himself though not really giving a shit that he got caught cheating on his fling with his boy toy.

Harry admire Malfoy's confidence and came up with a plan to "Accidentally bump into him." So, Harry grabbed his book opened it to some random page. Pretend to read walk at the same time.

Abraxas was strutting thru the common room when he was bumped into. Smirking he looked to the boy, "Well hello there."

"Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been reading and walking again. Are you okay?"

Abraxas looked at him and smiled, "Yes I'm fine and how about yourself?"he grinned.

Harry smiled."I am good. Again I am very sorry i bumped into you."

"My my you look new what is your name?"

Harry blushed. "It's Harry...Evans uhhh yours?" Harry looked Malfoy up and down.

"Abraxas Malfoy'he grinned.

"Well it's _very nice to meet you."_

"oh its very nice to meet you too"

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine."

Abraxas grinned, "You must of transferred from Dumstrung."

"Why yes I am. Ever go there?" Harry smirked.

"No I haven't, I hear its a very unfriendly place."

"It's not that bad. But it's nothing like here."

Abraxas grinned, "Has anyone given you a tour?"

"Well I think someone was suppose but he never did."

"Then how about i show you the ropes around here?"he grinned.

"That would be brilliant. Lead the way."

Abraxas grinned and held out his arm to him. Harry grabbed his arm with his own. "Thank you."

Abraxas walked him around flirting outrageously with him. Harry flirted back with Malfoy. As they were walking down the corridor Harry asked. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Oh many things Evans many things"he winked.

"Oh really?" Harry lightly brushed his hand down Malfoy's side.

Abraxas grinned pulling the boy closer"oh yes."

Harry looked up at Malfoy's eyes. Damn he's good looking. "Then I have to agree with you."

Abraxas grinned leaning down to the boys face. Harry leaned up to Abraxas's face inching closer to his lips he went to go kiss him but soon heard a rude cough and looked over-x-Tom was there"what are you two doing out of the common room after curfew?"

Harry pulled away from Abraxas and glared at Tom. Abraxas cleared his trot. "I was just giving Harry a tour of the castle."

"Save the bullshit Abraxas."

"Tom he was just giving me a tour. What are you doing out here then?"

"I'm rounding up everyone to make sure there is no trouble."

"Isn't that suppose to be head boy's job or something?"

"I am the head boy"

Harry got in his face. "You really have proven my point Tom of what I told you earlier." Harry stalked off in the opposite way of the Slytherin common room.

Tom glared at Abraxas,"Stay away from Evans."

"Why? It's not like Harry is yours. He's free to make whatever decision he wants. I'm making him mine so you back off."

"Don't you think you've had enough of your little whores?"

"Well he isn't gonna be whore. Why does it matter if I'm it him. Wait...Do you like him Riddle?"

Tom scoffed, "Just leave him be Malfoy."

"Why Riddle afraid of a little competition. Well doesn't matter i"m going after him right now." Abraxas step away to go after Harry.

Tom grabbed him pinning him towards the wall."Don't even think about it."

"WHY. . MATTER. TO. YOU?"

"Just do as i say," he snarled and headed off letting him go.

Harry continued walking down the hall. He was just pissed off. Of course Tom has to ruin everything. Abraxas soon found harry again.

"Don't worry about him Evans," He said as he came up towards him.

"Abraxas." Harry whispered out. His hand reached towards him.

Abraxas grinned going to the hand. "Yes Evans?"he walked closer.

He pulled Abraxas against him. "Now where were we?"

Abraxas kissed Harry enjoying the fact it piss of Riddle. Harry melted under the kiss. He enjoyed Abraxas's roughness. He let His hands roam along Abraxas's sides. Abraxas gripped onto his waist holding him close.

Harry pulled his face away to breath." Abraxas" He moaned out.

Abraxas shivered. "Yes Evans?" He grinned seductively

"I uhhh." Harry even think straight with Abraxas near him. His presence was intoxicating. Abraxas moved down to kiss again.

Harry moaned out again. "Wait a minute Abraxas."

"M? Why should I?"

"Because I just need to know...Is this just a quick fuck for you?"

He rose a brow,usually the boys around here weren't very smart, "No its not."

"Good then." Harry grabbed Abraxas's face and pulled his to his and smashed his lips to his.

Abraxas picked up the smaller boy god this was going to be fun. Harry's hands roamed down to Abraxas's ass and groped him. Harry opening his mouth to let his tongue slip out into Abraxas's mouth. Abraxas more quite enjoying the kiss they were sharing. He traced his fingers across his exposed skin. God! Harry was in heaven. Never had this much excitement in one night. Harry brought his hands under Abraxas's shirt. He stopped kissing him fro a moment he panted lightly and looked at harry curious as to why he had stopped. He started to lift Abraxas's shirt up a bit. Looking him in the eye trying to get an okay from him. He nodded lightly and moved in for kissing his neck Harry lifted Abraxas's shirt move and lightly touched his stomach. He was having a hard tine concentrating. Abraxas had find his turn on spot.

Abraxas was about to mark him with a hickey cock block riddle came in-x-"MALFOY!"he snarled.

Abraxas started pulled away from Harry and glared at Tom. Harry was in a daze didn't know what was going on.

"Malfoy what did I tell you, " he said walking closer.

"Riddle I have no clue what your talking about." Harry hid his fave into Abraxas's robes. trying to shield himself from Tom.

"I told you to stay away from hi-"he took a moment to look at harry and stopped, god he was scaring the small boy.

Harry slightly peeked to see if they were done yelling at each other.

"Harry...go to your room,he's using you as a one night fuck buddy, "he was looking away angry at himself for making Evans scared.

"You don't know whats going on. Besides we had a talk about one night 't tell me what to do riddle." Harry growled out.

Tom sighed trying not to growl,and here he had felt bad for scaring harry and he was growling at him.

"I think you and I need to have a chat. **NOW**!" Harry stood right in front of Tom arms folded and glaring up at him.

He tried not to laugh,god this was adorable! "Oh do entertain me then what is it that we need to talk about?"

"Abraxas go back your room. I'll be there in a bit." He gave one last peck on the cheek before turning his attention to Ton. "Riddle I'm serious. I'm not gonna fucking entertain you. What the fuck do you even take me for."

"You do realize he may say he'll be more then a one night stand but in reality he'll work you up and hurt you so bad it kills your heart," he snarled.

Harry couldn't believe it. He took a step closer to Tom. "Why do you even care or maybe your jealous. Can you at least answer that or you going to ignore me again?"

"Just believe me Evans its something he does quite often," he spoke like a scorned lover and stalked off to his room.

"Tom wait." He ran after Tom grabbing his arm. "Just please. just I uhhhh... Why do you care please just tell me." Harry begged him tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

He looked at him and he felt his heart melt,he wasn't supposed to feel like this again he was slowly becoming a dark wizard. "God Evans don't cry"he put his arms around him protectively.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom. "Please just tell me. All my life people keep things from me don't be like them. Cause... if you do you'll just leave I don't have anyone." More tears fell down his face.

Tom felt his heart wrench, "Please god please stop with the crying and I'll tell you."

Harry sniffed. "Then tell me."

Tom wiped the tears away, "He got me with his lies once before too."

Harry's eyes widen. Looking up at Tom. He didn't see a dark wizard he saw a boy that was hurt. He grabbed Tom's face and brought it closer to his. He rested his forhead against Tom's.

Tom hated himself right now, so very much but he let harry do this. Tears however did not prick at the taller wizard's eyes,for he was overly crying over his broken heart.

"Tom," Harry whispered.

He looked him in the eyes slowly, "Yes Evans?"

"I uhhh," harry didn't know what to say all he wanted to do was kiss Tom.

Tom pulled away, "Let's go sleep Evans it's past the time we should of went to lay down to sleep."

"Tom will you stay with me?"

"ev-harry..."he looked to him again.

Harry step closer. "Yes Tom?" He let Tom's name roll off his tongue.

Tom shivered"not tonight..."

Harry felt rejected. He couldn't bare with being rejected. Some tears Came down. " I uhh have to go." He stepped away from Tom backing away slowly.

"Evans wait!" Tom called out after him.

Harry stopped walking. "What?" He didn't face him.

"i'm s..so...sorr..."he tried to say sorry but couldn't form the word, "never mind."

"Tom just don't even bother." Harry walked off. He didn't bother going to his room he just decided he was gonna stay in the common room.

Tom swore at himself as he headed back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day and Harry hadn't slept a wink. He did end up going back to the common room and stayed up all night. He needed a new plan for Riddle.

Riddle had stayed awake only half of the night as after awhile his body so exhausted had just blacked out.

Harry had quickly run into his room to change into his school uniform. He was debating or not if he should wear his robe. It was getting late and he had to get to the great hall. So he just grabbed his bag and left his robe behind. Running to the Great Hall.

Tom was in the great hall groggy from forced sleep. Harry sighed as he finally made it to the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Abraxas. Abraxas was sitting with others but not really apart of them just listening . Harry kept looking for Tom but to no luck. He only place he could sit was with Abraxas. What fun that would be. He made his way over to Abraxas was.

Abraxas sighed lightly and then looked over to Harry and smiled a bit. Harry sat there staring at the food that was on table. There was really no motivation for him to even eat anything. So instead he sat and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asked.

" Huh. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not a morning person."

"Good to hear,"he kept biting into his eggs.

"Hey Abraxas..."

"Yes?" Abraxas said looking to him.

"Uhh about last night."

Abraxas rose a brow and nodded edging him to go on. "How exactly do you feel about the whole situation?"

"It was very good and I'd like to do it again if you would like to and whenever you were ready why?"

"It's just what am I to you?"

"Well no."

"Well no? That doesn't even answer the question I asked you."

"It'd be nice if we were more but only if you really wanted to"

Harry moved his head closer. "I just need to that there's no else but me. Cause I heard from someone else that you fool around a lot."

"Eh that has been growing depressing."

"So just you and I then?" Harry smirked.

Abraxas nodded, "You and I."

"Okay then." Harry then laid his head on the table. Man was he tired.

Abraxas rubbed his back

"I am so fucking tired." Harry muffled through the table.

Abraxas kept rubbing Harry's back, "There there."

"I didn't even sleep last night. I was in the commons all night," Harry muffled voice said

"Why?" Abraxas asked still rubbing his back.

"Couldn't sleep that well." Harry hid his face more." Err too much stuff last night,"

He rose a brow, "If you say so at least eat a pancake or apple Harry."

Harry lifted his head. "I don't want anything to eat. I'm hungry for _something _else." He moved closer Abraxas.

Abraxas grinned, "Oh and what is that?"

_ "_Oh, I think you know what it is." Harry leaned in closer Abraxas to kiss him.

Abraxas went to lean in but got hit with a book instead as Riddle came up-x-Tom glared at the blonde haired harlot.

Harry glared at Tom. "What the hell Riddle. What did you do that for?" Harry inspected Abraxas's head to make sure there was blood or bump. He then kissed the blonde's head.

Tom glared at Abraxas and gave Harry a sadden look shaking his head but it soon ended. "No public affection allowed."

Harry smirked. "Fine then Riddle." He turned towards Abraxas's. Whispering in his ear. " _Why don't we take this to a more private area_?" Harry pulled away. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Tom glared at the both of them hiding his hurt face underneath a face of scowl.

Harry scowl back. Grabbing Abraxas's hand to follow him. "Come on. It suddenly got crowded in here."

Abraxas grinned and followed Harry making sure to follow him close. Harry pulled Abraxas to an empty corridor where no one was. He made sure Riddle wasn't near them.

Riddle sighed as he sat down thinking plots in his head to get them split up

Abraxas grinned as he moved with Harry.

"Abraxas are you sure your okay." Harry's voice full of concern. "You seem really tense."

"Yes I'm sure it's you I am worried about."

"Wait. What's that suppose to mean?"

"You look stressed."

"Then why don't you help me de-stress." Harry pulled the blonde boy closer to him.

Abraxas smiled moving his legs a bit to get closer and bent down to kiss the ebony haired boy. Harry kissed back Abraxas. Slipping his hands around the blonde's waist pulling him flush against him. Abraxas placed his hands against the back of Harry's head urging the kiss on. Harry slipped his tongue into Abraxas's mouth. Gripping the blonde's waist tighter.

He grinned and soon brought his hands down to Harry's mid back running his hands down it with his nails to grip his ass.

"Abraxas," Harry moaned out. Gripping the blonde even tighter.

He shivered hearing his name being moaned and soon brought the smaller boy close to him by picking him up and making him wrap his legs around his waist. Harry wrapped his legs around Abraxas's waist. Gripping the boy's arms so he wouldn't slip. He crashed his lips up against Abraxas's. Abraxas let out a moan as he bit his lip pulling on it lightly. Harry let out another moan. His hands moving to the blonde's hair tugging it. Abraxas grinned and grinded into him as he held him against the wall.

"Abraxas," Harry lean down into Abraxas's shoulder. He bit the boy's neck.

Abraxas gasped bucking his hips,moaning deeply.

" **Oh god Abraxas**," Harry screamed.

Tom was trying to escape when as he turned a corner he saw Harry and Abraxas kissing and doing other intimate things. He staggered a bit his eyes wide and froze as if a deer in headlights grasp.

Harry lifted his head to see Tom standing there watching them. "Abraxas let me down now." Harry struggled to be let down by Abraxas.

Tom felt tears prickle at his eyes-x-Abraxas looked over after letting him down and just grinned very little.

"Abraxas let go," He shoved Abraxas's away. "Did you know he was there?"

"No i didn't until you told me to let you down." Tom began to step backwards slowly trying to reject his feelings. Feelings that he really shouldn't have with what he was doing.

"I was just asking. I.. didn't mean to sound so harsh." Hugging the blonde boy.

Abraxas hugged him back"it's alright"he kissed the top of his head and looked to Riddle-x-He felt tears start to run as his face scrunched up in anger reaching for his wand.

Harry squeezed Abraxas not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry."

"It's fi-"he stopped mid sentence when a spell came flying at him from the enraged Riddle-x-he had tears staining his pale cheeks his wand out proof that he had been the attacker.

"**ABRAXAS!**" but the spell hit Abraxas. Harry whipped out his wand yelling. "Expelliarmus!" cast the spell at Tom.


	3. New AN

_ Due to one of the writers having writer's block it will be a while before the next chapter will be posted._

_ ~Paadfoot_


End file.
